


Sei diventato l'unica ragione

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, First Time, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, M/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non lo hai mai sopportato.
Relationships: Giulio di Giuliano de' Medici | Pope Clement VII/Piero di Lorenzo de' Medici
Kudos: 3





	Sei diventato l'unica ragione

Non lo hai mai sopportato.

Dal momento in cui suo padre lo ha portato a casa e ha accettato che avesse il loro cognome ha sempre intuito cosa l’altro realmente volesse. Giulio è astuto, infido, calcolatore e si è insinuato nella loro famiglia come un serpente riuscendo ad avere una facciata di educazione, umiltà e obbedienza a cui tutti hanno creduto.

Suo padre e sua nonna volevano riavere Giuliano e sua madre è troppo buona per non notare i pericoli rappresentati da quel bastardo. Giulio non è come Carlo, che conosce il suo posto e non chiede altro, Giulio vuole di più e lui non può permetterlo, Piero non intende in alcun modo permettere che accada.

Tommaso aveva provato a consigliargli prudenza ma Tommaso è morto e Piero sa chi ne ha causato la morte, anche se indirettamente.

<< Tu non dovresti stare qui >> sussurra quella mattina, Giovanni è uscito per questioni sue senza dire nulla a nessuno, il piccolo Giuliano è ostaggio di Luisa e Contessina e ha bisogno di qualcuno contro cui indirizzare il suo rancore, dalla morte di Tommaso sente una rabbia sorda corrodergli il corpo e l’anima.

<< Io sono dove devo stare, tu piuttosto … sei davvero sicuro che questo sia il tuo posto? >> risponde Giulio arrogante, l’arroganza tipica dei bastardi troppo viziati pensa Piero, nessuno in famiglia si è mai curato di rimettere Giulio al suo posto

<< Io sono il primogenito di Lorenzo de ‘Medici e Clarice Orsini, nelle mie vene scorre il sangue dei baroni romani, tu sei solo un bastardo: non sarai mai un Medici! >> gli urla, lo odia così tanto perché Giulio è tutto ciò che lui non sarà mai: brillante, intelligente, dotato e popolare per la sua persona, non per il nome o per il prestigio della famiglia.

<< Non ho chiesto di esserlo, ti credevo in un altro luogo >> lo accusa Giulio, il volto stranamente calmo, e Piero per un istante rivede in lui suo zio Giuliano, ne ha pochi ricordi ma preziosi, tra cui quel viso sempre pronto al sorriso e a qualche motto di spirito.

<< Cosa vorresti dire? Parla figlio di un mulo! >> lo interroga, non può … non deve … lui non l’ha mai detto a nessuno, nemmeno in confessione.

<< Sai cosa voglio dire, ti credevo sulla tomba del tuo prezioso Tommaso … o a letto a fantasticare su come ti ha fottuto >> rivela Giulio. Lo sa, Piero non sa come ma Giulio lo sa, sa cosa provava per Tommaso e di come non sia mai riuscito a fare nulla, solamente guardarlo mentre cercava di trovare il coraggio di baciarlo. E Giulio lo sa.

<< Non osare parlare di cose che non conosci, bastardo >> lo insulta prima di spingerlo contro il muro.

Giulio ride, una risata che gli ferisce le orecchie. << Io so tante cose, e tu? Se davvero si sapesse immagini lo scandalo? >> lo provoca Giulio e Piero si sente in trappola, sa solo che deve fare qualcosa, farlo stare zitto perché altrimenti sarebbe rovinato, altro che Alfonsina Orsini, finirebbe sul rogo.

Non voleva baciarlo, solamente farlo stare zitto, come la sua bocca si sia ritrovata premuta contro quella di Giulio Piero non sa spiegarselo, è semplicemente accaduto. Non è un bacio quello, solo un atto di possesso e dominazione, lui è il rampollo della famiglia Medici, un Orsini per parte di madre e l’altro solo il figlio bastardo di suo zio. Giulio risponde al bacio con una passione che non credeva possibile si dice Piero mentre le sue mani passano dal volto del cugino alle sue spalle, sfiorano la schiena e si stringono sulle natiche di Giulio, se solo avesse avuto abbastanza coraggio, se solo … Tommaso fosse lì con lui.

<< Lo sapevo … sei un sodomita, lo sapevo >> mormora Giulio quando si separano, i corpi accaldati e gli occhi ricolmi di desiderio.

<< Tu non sai niente >> risponde Piero prima di riappropriarsi di quelle labbra, le labbra di Giulio sembrano nate per ricevere i suoi baci pensa sorpreso prima che l’altro gli faccia cenno di seguirlo. Piero obbedisce e non sa esattamente dove siano, quella è un’ala di palazzo Medici che non conosce ma non ha il tempo di chiederselo perché sente le mani di Giulio farsi strada dentro le sue brache e geme; chiude gli occhi e immagina altre mani, un altro volto, un altro corpo e si lascia sfuggire un gemito.

<< È così che lui ti toccava? Il figlio di Lorenzo de ‘Medici che si fa toccare come uno stalliere qualsiasi >> lo provoca Giulio prima di spingerlo sul letto.

<< Ti ho detto di stare zitto >> replica Piero poco prima che Giulio lo spinga sul letto, sa esattamente cosa accadrà adesso e …se chiude gli occhi può immaginare che sia Tommaso, che sia Tommaso a baciarlo, toccarlo e scoparlo solo che con Tommaso sarebbe diverso, sarebbe amorevole, delicato e romantico, non una semplice scopata causa dalla rabbia e dall’invidia.

<< Come ordina Sua Eccellenza >> lo prende in giro Giulio prima di baciarlo di nuovo, le sue mani che lo spogliano veloci, chissà quante volte a Roma … non vuole pensarci, non mentre si lascia sfuggire un gemito di fastidio nel sentire un dito sfiorare quella parte del proprio corpo di cui non bisogna parlare. Giulio sembra capirlo perché ritira il dito e poi armeggia con una boccetta d’olio. Piero vorrebbe chiedergli dove l’ha trovata, vorrebbe sapere se è il primo oppure solo l’ennesimo ragazzo a giacere con Giulio, vorrebbe chiedergli perché ora e perché sta provando un sentimento che non è rabbia, invidia, odio o rancore ma una tenerezza mista a quel desiderio confuso che provava per Tommaso.

Giulio sembra essere pratico di quello e non riesce a trattenere un risolino di scherno quando comincia a prepararlo, Piero gli appare sempre più una figura patetica, sicuramente in quel momento non sta pensando a lui ma a Tommaso Peruzzi … non ha nemmeno avuto il coraggio di provarci, che fallito pensa tra sé e sé mentre inserisce un secondo dito, Piero è chiaramente vergine, anche se … no, quello è impossibile.

Piero geme e ansima, il corpo che lentamente comincia a muoversi e Giulio ride, ha sempre cercato di piacergli, di farsi accettare ma l’altro si è sempre considerato troppo in alto per lui e ora eccolo lì, in un letto negli appartamenti della servitù mentre geme e ansima come una sgualdrina, e non lo ha nemmeno scopato.

<< Puoi anche pensare a lui, non mi offendo mica >> rivela prima di sostituire alle dita il proprio membro, il gemito furioso di Piero è musica per le sue orecchie. Attende che l’altro si sia abituato alla sua intrusione e poi comincia a spingere, il bastardo che si scopa l’erede … paradossale e meraviglioso.

Non … non si è mai sentito così pensa Piero, il corpo che va a fuoco mentre il bacino asseconda le spinte di Giulio. Si sente pieno, completo e non riesce a smettere di baciare Giulio il quale tra un bacio e l’altro se la ride, non è giusto che Giulio abbia ancora addosso camicia e farsetto mentre lui è nudo, non è affatto giusto pensa prima di portarsi una mano alla bocca, non può gemere. Se lo facesse sarebbe la fine, gemerebbe il nome di un altro, il nome di Tommaso e quell’illusione crollerebbe, non potrebbe più fingere e no, non può gemere.

Patetico, sempre più patetico pensa Giulio prima di portare una mano sulla virilità di Piero e cominciare a toccarlo, è così grosso e pieno, chissà forse … la prossima volta, perché sa che ci sarà una prossima volta, oh se ci sarà, il corpo di Piero accende il suo desiderio, le sue labbra sono fatte per i baci e il suo culo è assolutamente perfetto, ci saranno altre volte e sarà l’altro a implorarlo.

Piero lo sente, è così vicino al culmine, in quel momento contano solamente lui e Giulio, persino Tommaso è un pensiero lontano, ancora un po’, oh si, così … sente qualcosa di caldo invaderlo e quello gli è sufficiente per venire a sua volta.

Giulio gli accarezza i capelli dopo, sembra quasi che lo stia cullando pensa Piero, come quando era ancora un bambino e la balia e sua madre si occupavano di lui.

<< Non lo dirò a nessuno, abbiamo tutti i nostri segreti >> lo rassicura Giulio, se solo fosse così facile pensa Piero.

<< Questo non cambia nulla. Non sarai mai un Medici >> ribatte Piero, non finché lui sarà in vita.

<< Non ho chiesto di esserlo >> replica Giulio prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia, se solo … perché deve essere tutto così complicato?


End file.
